Flame and Magic
by Vashthesoftie
Summary: *starts crying*
1. The women

Taskui sat in a tall oak tree letting the sun radiate through him   
he felt calm safe and secure. Much like when he felt when he was with his  
best friend Chichiri, even though he couldn't figure out why. Chichiri was  
who he was waiting he had been siting there forever he thought, but it had  
only been half an hour. He sighed loudly and rested into the tree futher   
all he could think about was Chichiri and his smile and his laugh. Taskui   
hadne't felt like this since Miakia had been there and he thought that he   
was in love with her. 'Wait!' he thought 'Could I be in love with CHichiri?'  
he sat there for a while stunded by this thought, then he shook his head   
getting those thoughts out of his head 'No that is immposible I couldn't be   
in love with Chi he is my best friend, plus that he is a guy!' Taskui laughed   
at his thoughts thinking it was silly of him to think that of his MALE best   
friend, and as he finished his thought he heard it. The sound of a women  
calling his name, a voice that he swore that he had never heard before but   
one that sounded oddly fimliar.  
"Taksui, look what happened to me!" that women shouted. The women   
looked like CHichiri except for the fact that it was a women.  
"Listan women I don't know how you know my name but this is not my  
problem!" Taskui yelled down from the tree, he couldn't stand women not after  
the expirence that he had when he was a young boy. All of those sisters and his  
mom and her huge....... Taskui suddered at the thought.  
"It is your problem if your best friend gets turned into a female!!!" The  
voice seemed hurt and angered at the same time. She teleported herself up into the   
tree and stared at Taskui. "Look at me I am a women, Taiitsu-kun thought it would  
be better for the two of us if I was a women." The women sighed and sat down on the  
branch next to Taskui. "She said that if this was meant to be then I would stay a   
women." The women was almost in tears, she looked at Taskui pleadingly. "Taskui-chan,  
I don't want to stay a women please help me." This finnaly broke her and she fell into  
Taskui's chest, weeping loudly.   
Taskui pated the soft blue hair that was down and long against the womens back.  
She wore Chichri's clothing and his hat, but Taskui found it hard to beliveve that this   
women was his best friend. She had no scar, that scar that Chichiri got when he fought   
with his old friend over the once love of his life. Taskui sighed, this women also did not  
say 'no da' which was Chichiri's trademark, but he felt the same warmth for this women as   
he always did when he looked into Chichiri's eyes or held him. "How can I be sure that you  
are my best friend?"  
"Well I don't know how to prove it no da." The women had calmed down and had cuddled   
herself into Taskui's chest. At the words 'no da' though Taskui almost fell out of the tree.  
In a choked voice Taskui continued he only need one more bite of prove to trust that  
this was his best friend. "What happend to your scar?"   
"The one that I got from Hikou, Taiitsu-kun took it away saying that it wasen't good   
for a 'lady' to have a scar like that" Chichiri started to weep harder, that scar was the reminder   
of his old love.  
Taskui pated his best friend on the head and felt his own tears pressing panifuly against   
his eye lids. "Chi what do we do now?" The pain in Taskui's voice could be heard, he knew that if   
CHichiri was a women now his feelings for him, now her, would come into the light.   
"I guess all we can do now is live like we have been, there is nothing we can do but wait  
ans see if what Taiitsu-kun thought was going to happen happens."  
Taskui's heart sank, that is what he feard that she would say. He knew Chichiri better then   
anyone. With a loud sigh Taskui thought about how long he would have to hold in his feelings before   
things go back to normal. "Well." he thought out loud "I hope what ever that thing is dosen't happen."  
Chichiri's breath chaught, and he heart sank. 'Maybe' sha thought to herslef 'he dosen't want   
me like I thought he did.' Chichiri nodded slightly and started to cry again but only to herself this time.   
  
**********  
Chichiri woke up in the morning to the smell or bacon and eggs cooking. She sat up and streched   
looking around the house that Taskui and her shared on the out skirts of the city. It was a cozy little place but   
it needed a womens touch. Chichiri smiled to herself and got out of bed and put on a robe over the new nightgown   
that her and Taskui bought while shopping for new clothing for her. She walked out into the kitchen and looked at   
Taskui standing only in his boxers and humming a little tune to himself. She smiled to herself as she sat down at the   
table. "So what are we haveing for breakfest no da?" Her smile grew wider as Taskui jumoed at the sound of her voice.  
Taskui wasen't use to the fact that his best friend was now a women. He turned to face her and then turned   
bright red as he relized what he was wearing. "I.....I gotta go change." Taskui started to walk towards his room but he felt   
to warm arms of Chichiri wrap around him.  
"If you do that then you will ruin breakfest. It's okay it's nothing I haven't seen before."  
Taskui turend even redder at this remarke. "But Chi I need to go and put on something more....uh well fitting."  
Taksui tried to squirm away to go and change but Chichiri had some how gotten in front of him, and was staring at him with   
those deep blood red eyes. "I need to change Chi."   
The only thought running through Chichiri's mind was to kiss Taskui. He has wanted to this for so long but he never  
had gotten up the courage to try. Now was her chanse, all she had to do was lean forward and kiss him and then maybe everything   
would be happy. Maybe then Taskui would admit how he felt, the feelings that were also in Chichiri's thoughts. Chichiri sighed and   
then started to lean forward. She could feel Taskui tremble as she got closer leaning up for that kiss. But right before thier lips touched  
Chichiri was thrown aside.  
"I have to go into town I forgot to get something I won't be long promise." Taskui didn't look at Chichiri again untill he had left   
the house. And when the door finally shut behind him he let the tears flow freely not knowing why he was scared to admit his feelings.   
Chichiri's knees fell from under her once the door shut. 'Maybe I was wrong, maybe he dosen't feel the same way about me.'   
Chichiri weeped in her room after finishing the breakfest. Taskui didn't come home that night. 


	2. I need the truth

I Need the Truth  
  
Taskui went into the territory of Taiitsu-kun, she was the only one who knew the truth.  
He had to know if it was her idea to turn Chichiri into a women. As he climed up the mountian all  
he could think of was getting the truth.   
  
"So you have come here about Chichiri."   
  
A voice startled Taskui so badly that he almost fell off of the mountian. He turned around   
to Taiitsu-kun floting there. "Old hag! I should roast you right now....... but....."   
  
"But then you would never know that truth about what happened to Chichiri, right?"   
Taiitsu-kun just stared at Taskui.  
  
"That's right tell me Taiitsu-kun, did you really turn Chichiri into a female?" Taskui looked  
at Taiitsu-kun with a pleading look. He wanted to know he wanted to know if Chichiri would be happy  
if Taskui admited his feelings or not.  
  
"Do you really want to know my boy it may be a shock." Taiitsu-kun smiled as Taskui nodded  
his head. "Well what happened was...."  
  
***************  
  
Chichri woke up the next day to a wet pillow, the pillow that was soked with his tears. He was  
worried, Taskui still wasen't home yet and it was noon. Chichiri sat down and stared out the window,   
she listaned to birg songs and tried to relaxe. But all she could think about was Taskui. ' what was he   
doing? Why didn't he come home last night?' These were the thoughts running through her head. He  
loved Taskui and he wanted to be with him in this form so it would be more accepted.   
  
At that moment Taskui walked through the door, he looked as though he had been crying.  
Chichiri turned around and looked at him his heart sank as Taskui looked up and replayed to Chichiri's  
look.  
  
"I am going to sleep now. I'm really tired." Taskui walked into his room with out another word  
or glance at Chichiri.   
  
As the door shut Chichiri ran into her room and started to cry once more. 'My love hates me.'  
she thought bitterly to herself. 'He just hates me.' and with that she fell into a deep sleep that was   
hunted by nightmares.  
  
*****************  
  
Taskui lay wake in bed thoughts running through his head. 'Why, why would he ask to be   
turned into a female? What could he get out of being a female? Unless......." Taskui rolled over in bed   
and one thought stuck out above all the rest 'What if it's cause he, she has feelings for me?' Taskui  
shot up in bed. 'This was it' He thought to himself. 'This is the time that I should express my feelings!!'  
  
Taskui got out of his bed a walked over to Chichiri's room, with a loud sigh he opened the   
door. He looked into the room, Chichiri was asleep but not peacefully. She was tossing and turning  
and had a look of pain on her face. Taskui ran over to the bed and gently shook her while calling her  
name. "Chi, Chi wake up, it's okay I'm here."  
  
Chichiri woke up suddenly and looked at Taskui who was staring down at her with a look of  
extreme worry on his face. Chichiri turned over to face the opposite direction of Taskui. "What do you  
want?" She insisted in a anger voice, she could feel the tears start to swell again. She didn't want   
Taskui to see her cry over him.  
  
"I went to go talk to Taiitsu-kun, and she told me that it was your idea to become a women."  
Taskui stated in a clear and calm voice, this wasen't the hard part.  
  
Chichiri turned and faced him. "She told you that.....uh I'm sorry I lied to you Taskui, I really   
am!" Chichiri could feel the tears pressing harder against her eyes.  
  
Taskui sighed and then leaned down and kissed Chichiri lightly. He could fell the sparks fly   
as thier lips touched, and he sunk deeper into the kiss.   
  
Chichri was taken aback by the kiss and tried to pull away. But she felt the sparks fly also   
and as Taskui suck deeper into the kiss so did she. She threw her arms around Taskui and pulled him   
on top of her. All she could fell was Taskui's warm body on hers and the beating of both thier hearts.  
As pasion started to overwhelm the both of them tounges and lips started to explore. Clothes were   
thrown onto the floor and the room started to become warm.   
  
Taskui's hands started to explore the unfamilar territory that was Chichiri's female body.  
His hands moved down and gently carressed her breast. As a sound of plesure escaped her lips,   
Taskui smiled knowing that he could bring plesure to the man, now women that he loved. He leaned   
down and started to kiss her neck and was motvated to continue by small and sudden shakes that   
would escape Chichiri's body.   
  
Chichiri reached for Taksui hair and let it out of the neat ponytail it was kept in. As hair   
flowed down over Taskui's back and onto Chichiri's body shivers ran up her spine. This was the   
moment that Chichiri had been anticapating. All he could think of when he frist came up with the   
idea of become a women was the moment the he, now she became one with Taskui.  
  
As the night when on the room became hotter and hotter, and as the sun came up the two   
lovers had joined more then once. Chichiri wept into Taskui's chest as he slept, now he/she was happy   
and he would stay this way. Gods premit that nothing goes wrong when he is like that. 


End file.
